Stranded
by Ravenheart3
Summary: Rodney is stranded on a planet. When he’s finally rescued, he’s different. McWeir
1. Chapter 1

The breeze whispered through the lofty trees as Jack and Sayid walked through the jungle

Title: Stranded

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: McWeir

Summary: Rodney is stranded on a planet. When he's finally rescued, he's different.

Disclaimer: I don't anything, except the story.

**Chapter One**

The puddle jumper slipped through the gate and into the blackness of space. Below was the planet, all browns, greens and blues. Rodney McKay read the data scrolling on his computer screen.

"I'm reading life signs down there," he said. "Most likely animals."

"How about energy readings?" Sheppard asked from the pilot's seat.

Rodney glared at him. "I'm getting to it, Mr. Impatient. Give me a minute."

Hearing Sheppard's chuckle, Rodney rolled his eyes. Typing on the keys, he changed the search perimeters and a blip appeared on his screen.

"Found it," he said.

Sheppard brought up the map of the planet and Rodney pointed to the location.

"There, in the middle of those trees."

"Good. I'll find a place to land and we'll check it out."

Rodney stepped out of the puddle jumper onto the plains covered with brown grass. A warm breeze ruffled the prairie creating waves. The breeze carried with it the sound of birds singing and the scent of wheat.

"Well isn't this picturesque," he said, bringing out his detector.

"The map showed it was this way," Sheppard said, leading the way.

Rodney rolled his eyes, pointing to the detector. "Then why did I bring this out?"

"Just in case the map was wrong," Sheppard said in a voice that grated on Rodney's nerves.

Shaking his head, Rodney turned on the device and followed the others across the field. The screen came on, showing a blip several meters ahead of them.

"Looks like the map was right," he said, pointing toward the forest. "It's on the other side of those trees."

"Good. Let's go check it out."

Looking up at the sky, Rodney asked for patience. Shaking his head, he jogged ahead of the group and took the lead. To his left was a sudden drop off and he made a note to give it a wide birth. He didn't like the idea of a long tumble down the valley.

"Don't get lost," Sheppard called.

"Shut up!"

Ignoring Sheppard's laughter, Rodney led the way into the forest. The sun filtered through the thick canopy, leaving spots of sunshine dotting the forest floor. Bird song sounded loudly around him, almost deafening. He barely heard the beeping of his device, telling him he was drawing closer.

"We're almost there!" Rodney called over his shoulder. "A few more meters."

The trees thinned and the ground sloped upward. Climbing the hill, Rodney found himself in the center of a clearing. He looked around him, searching for the source of the beeping.

"Find anything?" Sheppard asked, coming to stand beside him.

Rodney looked at his detector then spotted a flash of light. Smiling, he pointed toward it.

"There," he said and headed down the hill toward the object.

"Wait up!" Sheppard shouted after him.

The object came into view and Rodney slowed his pace. The object stood two feet tall and was covered with vines and moss. Excitement grew inside him and he wanted to dance with joy.

"Here!" Rodney called, turning off his detector. Heart racing, he removed the overgrowth.

"It must be good, you took off at a dead run," Sheppard said.

Rodney ignored the others, concentrating on uncovering his discovery.

"Why would something like this be on a planet with nothing on it?" Sheppard asked.

"Maybe there used to be something here," Rodney answered, staring at the device.

Other than its silver color, the brick looked uninteresting. Rodney knew better and lifted the device from its pedestal. Turning it over, he ran his fingers along the smooth surface. Finding a small indention, he smiled and pressed the button.

"Hello," Rodney said when the top slid to the side and lights blinked in the sun.

"Interesting," Sheppard said over Rodney's shoulder. "What is it?"

Rolling his eyes, Rodney stood. "I'm going to have to take it back to my lab in order to answer that."

"Then let's go," Ronon said.

Sighing in annoyance, Rodney followed the others toward the hill. Attempting to get a head start on analyzing the object, Rodney rolled the device in his hands. He pressed the top of the device, but nothing happened. Narrowing his eyes, he turned the device over and pressed the bottom.

"There has to be a way to open this thing," he whispered, bringing the object closer.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Rodney vanished. He fell sideways down the drop off, hitting his leg on the side of a rock. He cried out, loosing his grip on the object.

"Rodney!" Teyla's surprised voice called out to him.

Trying to stop himself from sliding down any further, Rodney grabbed a protruding tree root. Breathing hard, he looked up, hoping to climb back up. A shine of silver caught his eye. Before he was able to move out of the way, the device collided with his head.

Elizabeth left her office when the gate activated. Standing at the balcony, she watched as John Sheppard's team came through the gate. The puddle jumper floated up to the jumper bay.

Smiling, she headed toward the shuttle bay to greet them. It was then she noticed Rodney wasn't with them.

"Where's Rodney?" Elizabeth asked, worry building within her.

Sighing, John looked at Ronon and Teyla before turning his attention back to her. "He fell down a ravine. We tried to go down after him, but the ground was slippery. Ronon nearly slid twice."

"There was too much vegetation to see exactly where he might be," Teyla mentioned.

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair. "Let's continue this in my office."

Leading them to her office, Elizabeth tried to keep herself calm. She didn't want to think how badly Rodney might be injured.

_Concentrate on finding him. _

Elizabeth stood behind her desk, her arms folded across her chest. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the three in front of her.

"We'll go back and find him," John said in a voice of determination. "We're not going to leave him on that planet by himself."

"I know," Elizabeth said.

"We've only been on that planet for twenty minutes," John continued. "He couldn't have gotten far."

"You've been on that planet for longer than that, John."

John stared at her as if she had lost her mind. "What?"

"You've been gone for five hours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rodney woke to pain everywhere. His head pounded and he closed his eyes against the throbbing. He didn't want to move, but he knew he had to.

A flash of silver caught his attention. Looking down, he saw the device on the bottom of the ravine, nearly covered in dried leaves.

_I have to get back up there,_ he thought, forcing himself to sit up. _That thing isn't worth the trouble of climbing down there._ _Besides, I can always send Zelenka to retrieve it._

Crying out, Rodney grabbed a nearby sapling to keep himself from falling onto his back. His heart racing, Rodney climbed to his feet. Taking several deep breaths, he looked up at the ravine. Groaning in pain and frustration, he forced himself to climb.

Half-way up, Rodney slipped on a rock and slid the rest of the way down the ravine. Landing on his back, the air left his lungs. His head swimming, he closed his eyes against the dizziness.

"I couldn't get off this planet anyway. Damn gate is in space."

Staring up at the trees blocking the sky, Rodney contemplated the idea of getting up and trying to climb the ravine again. He decided against it, rolling onto his stomach instead. Pushing himself to his feet, he limped over to the nearest tree. Leaning against it, he caught his breath.

_Probably too late to call for help. _ Rodney realized, checking his watch.

Sighing, he hobbled to the silver device and picked it up. He needed to find shelter before it got dark. He didn't know about the animals on this planet, but he didn't want to get caught out in the open once the sun set.

Wincing against the pain in his leg, Rodney limped away from the ravine.

The sun had nearly set when Rodney found a small cave tucked into a hillside. Breathing a sigh of relief, he hobbled toward it, almost tossing himself inside. Leaning against the wall, he slowly slid to the dirt covered ground. A cool breeze drifted into the cave soothing him.

_This should do,_ Rodney closed his eyes, resting his head against the rocky wall. _I'm too tired to care what's in here with me._

Fatigue dragged him down into unconsciousness. He barely heard the clap of thunder outside.

~*~

"Perfect," John Sheppard said, staring up into the sky.

The rain poured from above in buckets. Running a hand over his face, he stared down into the ravine. If Rodney had been down there, he probably wasn't now.

A flash of lightning urged him into motion. It was getting dark and soon they wouldn't be able to see a thing. Motioning for Teyla and Ronon to follow, John cautiously climbed down the steep hill. He slipped on a wet leaf, but caught his balance before he tumbled down.

"He is not going to be in the back of the line again," John grumbled. "I'll put it in writing if I have to."

They made it to the bottom of the ravine and Rodney wasn't there. Rolling his eyes to the sky, John saw the landscape ahead of them. An overwhelming sense of dread at the massive size of the area came over him. He forced it down, knowing Rodney was out there somewhere.

_We'll find him,_ he assured himself.

"He's injured," Ronon said, coming up beside him. "He's walking with a limp."

"And he went out there. Hopefully he found shelter," John said.

Taking a deep breath, he led his team out into the pouring rain.

"Rodney's going to owe me after this," he grumbled.

Ronon took the lead, checking the ground every once in awhile. How Ronon was able to track anything in this weather?

"Hadn't the rain washed his tracks away by now?" John asked.

"He went this way," Ronon said in way of an answer.

John looked at Teyla, but she only stared at him before following after Ronon. Sighing, he hurried after them.

A flash of lightning lit the sky, but offered little else. John was about to give up on finding Rodney at all today when Ronon stopped near a cave. Picking up his pace, relief washed over him.

"McKay!" John shouted into his radio in case the scientist was asleep. "McKay, wake up."

"He's not here," Ronon said, nodding his head into the cave.

John stared at the taller man. "Then where the hell did he go? Why did he leave the cave?"

He ducked into the cave, hoping to find something of Rodney's to let him know the scientist would be back. Cold seeped into him causing him to shiver. There weren't even signs a fire had been lit. Kneeling in the dirt floor, John searched for footprints.

"He didn't enter this cave," John said, glaring at the cave walls. Standing, he turned to Ronon. "Wrong cave."

"He did head this way," Ronon said, heading back into the rain.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, John followed. "I never thought I'd say I miss Rodney's complaining."

After an hour, John was tired of the rain. He was tired of searching and frustrated beyond belief. They should have found Rodney by now.

"Where the hell is he?" John grumbled. He pressed his headset again. "McKay, this is John. Where the hell are you? Answer me, damn it!"

"Maybe he lost his radio," Teyla suggested. "Maybe he's out of range."

John wanted to yell, but he refrained himself. He had to trust they'd find the scientist. He just never thought Rodney would travel this far with an injury.

"He stopped here," Ronon said, standing over a boulder protruding from the earth.

"Is there blood?" John forced himself to ask.

"No, the rain would have washed that away," Ronon mentioned.

"Any signs he was bleeding?" John asked, irritated.

"No, I haven't seen any signs from the ravine to here."

"That's good news at least," he sighed. "Where did he go?"

Thunder punctuated the silence from Ronon. Dread filled John, urging him to find Rodney before it was too late. The only problem was, back on Atlantis it was probably half a day to their hour.

"Damn it," he growled. "We have to go back. We'll use the jumper for a better search."

"We'll loss what progress we've made if we go back now," Ronon insisted.

"The rain already washed away what little we could use to track him with. It's already been half a day back on Atlantis. We need to get back before Elizabeth sends a search party after us. Plus it's getting to the point where we can't see anything anyway."

Ronon grumbled, but he headed back toward the jumper. John followed, his stomach tied in knots.

~*~

Elizabeth paced her office, feeling the need to do something, but not knowing what. She had never felt so restless and worried. Another minute and she might explode.

_What's taking so damn long?_ She glanced at her watch. They had been gone twelve hours, but she knew they'd think only two hours had gone by.

Passing her desk for the umpteenth time, she heard the gate activate. Her heart in her throat, Elizabeth hurried to the control room.

"Lower the shield," she said when Sheppard's ID signature was revealed.

Elizabeth hurried toward the jumper bay, anxious to see if they've found Rodney. Holding her breath, she waited while John stepped out of the jumper.

"Did you find him?"

"Nice to see you, too," John said, dripping wet. She wondered briefly if he had fallen into a river.

"Sorry, I'm…" She stopped herself before she revealed her emotions. She was the leader of the expedition and had to stay strong in the face of trouble. Even if everyone knew how she really felt, she didn't want to verbally express those feelings.

"I know," John replied, Ronon and Teyla joining them.

"You didn't find him," she said, her stomach sinking. Sighing, she turned and left the jumper bay. She tried to keep her racing emotions in check, but her heart pounded in her chest.

"We're not about to stop searching," Teyla said when they were all in her office. "He's still out there."

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth gathered her thoughts and faced the trio before her.

"We plan on going back and use the jumper to conduct a bigger search," John said before she could speak. "It should be easier to spot him from above."

Sitting in her chair, Elizabeth nodded. It should also help make the search faster. She hoped so, the longer Rodney went missing, the more distressed she grew.

"When do you plan on going back?" Elizabeth asked, resting her chin on her fingers.

"Tomorrow," John answered. "We need to rest and eat and draw up a search grid."

"Take another team with you to help with the search. He might have traveled further in the time you're here."

"Got it," John said, nodding. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

Elizabeth nodded, sighing. She knew they'd find Rodney and bring him back. The only thing she was worried about was how long it would take. For every minute that passed by on that planet, an hour passed on Atlantis.

~*~

Rodney woke to aches and pains in every muscle he had. Groaning, he slowly sat up. He placed his head in his hands, holding back the headache threatening to build. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Relieved his head wasn't about to split, he looked toward the cave entrance.

_It stopped raining. That's good. _

Remembering the pain in his leg, he pulled up his pant leg and checked for injuries. His ankle was swollen thanks to his fall down the ravine. Bruises covered the front of his leg, but it didn't appear broken.

Getting to his feet, he groaned again. Leaning against the wall of the cave, he used it to steady himself.

His stomach growled.

"Great," Rodney grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I'm hungry and don't know the first thing about hunting."

Shaking his head, he rummaged through his pack and found a protein bar. He tore into the wrapper and took a large bite. Moaning in relief, he lifted his pack and left the cave. He had to find a way to get off this planet.

The day was bright and sunny. Birds sang and a warm breeze ruffled the leaves in the trees. The air was clean with barely a hint of last night's rain. Rodney breathed in deeply, letting it wash over him.

Finishing off his bar, he took in his surroundings. In front of him was the forest going up a steep hill. To his right was a rocky out crop soaring above his head. To his left was a field of flowers, where he'd come from.

"Up the hill, I guess," Rodney mumbled. "Perfect."

Shrugging on his pack, Rodney trudged into the forest, hoping the hill wasn't as steep as the ravine he'd tumbled down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Standing on the top of the hill, Rodney took a deep breath. He pulled out a water bottle from his pack and took a long drink. Slinging his pack back on, he glanced around him. He was surrounded by forest on all sides.

An animal called in the distance and it echoed through the trees. The breeze he felt earlier barely penetrated the thick woods. Humidity rose while he put one foot in front of the other.

_I have to get back,_ Rodney reminded himself, pushing himself on.

His foot began to hurt worse and he tried not to put so much pressure on it. He winced each time his foot pressed the ground. It made the hike through the forest painfully slow.

He spotted a long tree limb, thick enough to hold his weight. Picking it up, he used it as a walking stick. It helped ease the weight off his ankle, but the trek was still slow.

_Can't win them all,_ Rodney thought. Taking another long sip from his water bottle, he hobbled in the direction he hoped was the rendezvous point.

~*~

John tossed his backpack onto a bench in the back of Jumper One and headed toward the pilot's seat. Teyla sat in the other chair, ready to head to the planet.

Sitting down, he went through the pre-flight check list. His pulse pounded and the anxiety built. He knew time was running out. The longer they took to find him, the worse things would get for Rodney.

"Everyone ready?" John asked when he was done with the pre-flight.

"Yes," Teyla said in her somber voice.

"Let's go," Ronon grunted, sitting behind Teyla.

"Don't have to tell me twice," John said, starting up the jumper.

The jumper hovered off the ground when a voice spoke in his ear.

"John, Rodney's going to have to wait," Elizabeth said, her voice strained. "Lorne's team is under attack by Wraith."

Closing his eyes, John groaned. There was nothing worse than two important missions and very little time to get them accomplished.

"Great, I'll send team two ahead to look for Rodney," he said. He hated sending in another team to search for his own team member, but he didn't want to wait.

"All right," Elizabeth said, her voice even more strained than before. He felt her worry, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Sighing, he shut down the jumper and led the way out.

~*~

Grumbling, Rodney stood on the top of a hill. He was lost and he knew it. Everywhere he looked was more forest. He couldn't get his bearings and the detector wasn't picking up any readings.

"Damn it," he whispered, staring at the trees before him.

Sighing, he decided to continue heading straight ahead. Hopefully, he wouldn't become even more lost than he already was.

He trudged down the hill when he heard the sound of a jumper in flight. He looked up, but couldn't see anything through the trees. Elation and anxiety building, he hurried through the forest, hoping to reach a clearing before the jumper flew passed him.

"I'm here!" Rodney shouted, bursting out of the forest into the clearing. Looking up into the sky, he waved his arms. "Down here!"

The jumper flew over him and he jumped up and down. He landed hard on his injured ankle and fell to the ground. Wincing, he watched in dismay as the jumper disappeared over the trees. Holding onto his ankle, he closed his eyes.

"Damn it," he whispered, realizing they couldn't hear or see him. They were looking for him. It gave him hope.

_I can't give up. I just have to stay here. They'll come back this way and I'll get their attention then. _

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to his feet. He moved further into the clearing, keeping an eye on the sky for the jumper.

_They should be able to see me if I stand in the middle of the clearing. _

For added help, he brought out the silver device and angled it to catch the sun. He blinked at the brightness and aimed it toward the sky. He watched and waited and hoped.

~*~

John stepped through the gate and into the gate room. He looked around the room, hoping Rodney would be somewhere. He didn't see him in Elizabeth's office or sitting behind a console.

Elizabeth headed toward them, her face graver than he'd ever seen it. His heart sank, knowing the other team hadn't found Rodney.

Lorne's team filed through behind his own and the gate shut down. He turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"They didn't find him," Elizabeth said, her voice cracking. "They searched for hours, but couldn't see him."

John's temper flared. "How could they have missed him? He's smart enough to stand in a clearing and wave his arms. How could they have not seen that?"

Elizabeth blinked and he saw the wetness in her eyes. He felt for her, knowing this was worse for her. She and Rodney were close and John had an idea she wanted to be closer. He felt it was his fault he hadn't tried harder to find him.

"I'll take my team and search again," he said, determined to find Rodney. "We'll search for him for as long as it takes."

Elizabeth shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "They searched for half a day Atlantis time. I don't know if another day will be any different."

"But you know it wouldn't hurt," John said, trying to appease her. He knew she didn't want to give up, but he had to convince her. "He's still there on that planet alone. Who knows how long he'll last by himself."

Elizabeth placed her hand on her face and his heart went out to her. He wanted to get Rodney back just as much as she did. Time was not on their side, though.

_On either planet. _

"I shouldn't send you out there again, but if you think you can find him," she said, turning her green eyes to him. "Bring him back, John."

John nodded. "Consider him found."

~*~

Rodney grumbled on his way back to the cave. Night had fallen and he was still on the stupid planet. He had no idea how they could have missed him from way up there.

_I was in a clearing, for crying out loud_, he thought. _How could they have not seen me? I even used the device to signal them._

A cold breeze cut through him and he shivered. He picked up his pace, but each step ached through his leg. Luckily, he'd found his flashlight in his pack and used it to light his way through the forest.

"If this planet had a weatherman, I'd give him a piece of my mind," he complained, pulling his jacket closer around him with his free hand. "I'm getting sick of this place."

He complained because no on was around to tell him to shut up, then he talked just to hear a human voice.

"I'm going to go insane," he said, picking up sizable sticks to make a fire with. "If they don't find me soon, I'm going to flip. Then I'm going to die."

His flashlight showed him the entrance to the cave and he sighed in relief. Entering the cave, he dropped the twigs and sticks on the ground. Exhaustion pouring over him, he slipped his pack off his back and let it drop to the ground. He sank to his knees and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes drifted closed, but he forced them open. He had to get a fire going before he went to sleep.

"Come on," he commanded himself. "I'm not going to freeze to death."

Shaking himself awake, he gathered the wood into a pile and rummaged through his pack. He found a lighter and soon had a nice fire started. He watched it gather strength and when he was sure it wasn't going to go out anytime soon, he dragged his pack closer to him and lay his head down on it. He stayed near the fire for warmth and drifted off into a restless sleep.

~*~

"Damn it!" John growled, hitting the jumper's console. "We should have left sooner."

"You couldn't have known it would be night, John," Teyla soothed.

John shook his head, glaring out the windshield. All he saw was blackness and the dark shapes of the forest. They wouldn't be able to find Rodney. He wasn't about to give up. He brought up the HUD display and searched for life signs. Several blips appeared on the screen and he deduced most of them were animals. Rodney had to be out there somewhere.

"I'm setting down and we'll search when the sun rises," he said, aiming for the clearing.

"We'll have to tell Elizabeth," Teyla suggested.

"Not a problem," he said, focusing on landing the jumper. The jumper landed with a soft thud and he stared out into the darkness. He wanted to be out there searching for Rodney now, but it was too dark to see anything. He closed his eyes and sat back in his chair.

"He's out there," Ronon said. "He's smart enough to find shelter of some kind."

John nodded. The wind pounded the jumper, rocking it slightly. He opened his eyes and watched the outlines of the trees sway with the blustery weather. He was beginning to think they shouldn't have come to this planet. Now they might have lost Rodney.

_Stop thinking that,_ he scolded himself. _He's fine. He's probably holed up in a cave out of this weather_.

He sighed and listened to the howling of the wind. "This is going to be a long night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rodney woke to the sensation on warmth and wetness. He groaned, rolled over and opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling of the cave until the sensation returned. Grumbling, he wiped his face only to feel something licking his hand.

"What the hell?" Rodney sat up and saw the origin of the annoyance. He stared at the creature, a small black and white animal looking back at him with green eyes. "What are you?"

The animal sniffed around his feet then sat down in front of him. It wagged its tail and pawed at him.

"What do you want?"

It pawed at him again then nuzzled his hand. Rolling his eyes, he realized what it wanted. Smirking, he scratched the creature behind its pointed ears.

"You're some kind of dog, aren't you? You're very tame considering there aren't any people here. Except for me."

The creature licked his hand and the anxiety slowly left him. He smiled. He was glad he wasn't alone on this planet anymore.

"I suppose you want something to eat," he said. His stomach growled in answer. He went into his pack and brought out his last power bar. Sighing, he unwrapped the bar and broke it in half. He handed one half to the animal and munched on the other.

He watched the animal eat the bar and thought how to get more food. He'd have to eat again in four hours and he was all out of food. He closed his eyes, realizing he'd need to hunt.

_Great_, he thought. _I don't know how to hunt let alone track anything. I'm going to starve._

He shook his head, forcing the dismal thoughts away. He was a fast learner. Besides, he had an idea his new friend could help. He looked at the furry creature and smiled.

"Let's put you to use," he said, getting to his feet. "Think you could find us something to eat for later?"

The dog-like animal looked up at him and wagged its tail. It stood and headed out of the cave. Rodney grabbed his pack; made sure his gun had some bullets, then hurried after his new friend.

"This should be fun," he said sarcastically.

The animal bounded into the forest and Rodney followed, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he was trailing after a dog in order to find food. Still, it was better than starving. Sighing, he took out his life signs detector and turned it on.

"Maybe this thing will help things go faster," he said. "And keep my mind off the fact things have gotten very primitive."

He rolled his eyes, realizing he was talking to himself. Grumbling and trying to focus his mind on other things, he kept his eyes on the dog. The detector beeped, letting him know there were living things near by. He looked at the screen and saw they were all around him.

"Looks like we are going to get luck," he said, taking out his gun.

He watched the dog jump over a fallen log and head deep into the forest. He glanced at the screen and saw the creature was heading toward on of the blips. Smiling, he hurried after it and got ready to shoot his lunch.

~*~

John Sheppard glanced at his own life signs detector as he led the way into the forest. There were blips everywhere and he hoped one of them was Rodney. He didn't want to return to Atlantis empty handed. He didn't want to disappoint Elizabeth or see the dismayed expression in her eyes again.

"This way," he said, heading toward the right. He hated guessing, but they didn't have all day. They probably were already been gone for two days.

"He was at the clearing," Ronon mentioned, snapping a twig off a bush. "I saw his tracks."

"I know," John said through clinched teeth. "I'm going to have a talk with those guys when we get back."

"There are at least two caves nearby," Ronon put in. "Think he might have been at one of them?"

"I plan on checking them both out," John said, keeping his eyes on the screen. "I just hope he left some sign he'd been there and will be back."

"You plan on waiting for him?" Teyla asked.

"You damn right I'm going to wait," John said. "It's the best chance we have of finding him. Then I'm going to chain him to one of you, so this won't happen again."

"He won't like that," Teyla said with a smirk in her voice.

"I don't care. I have better things to do than search for him."

"And here I thought you were worried about him."

John glared at Teyla, but she only smiled. She knew what he really thought and it irritated him. He was just as worried about Rodney as any of them. It didn't help he tried to hide it and focus on actually finding him.

Sighing, he turned his attention to the detector. The blips had moved away and he grumbled in frustration. Now they really had to wait in the cave for him to show up. Either that or use the jumper and search from the sky. Both were risky in the fact they could actually miss him.

What if he was in the cave while they took the jumper? What if he found the jumper while they waited in the cave? What if he was out there injured or worse while they did either one? There were two many variables and he didn't like any of the scenarios they created.

_Its risk we'll just have to take. _

The sun was high in the sky when they found one of the caves. Two John's relief, they found a pile of burnt wood and the remains of a wrapper. Rodney had taken his pack with him, but he hoped the scientist returned.

"Let's get a fire started," John said, pulling off his own pack. "Let him know we're here when he shows up."

He stared out the mouth of the cave while Ronon and Teyla accomplished the task. He leaned against the cave wall, willing Rodney to return.

_Where the hell are you? _

With each passing minute, he felt time slipping away. He knew Elizabeth was getting worried about them. They were already gone way too long for her liking and his. Even though they had only been here less than twenty-four hours, he knew it had been much longer on Atlantis.

"Come on, Rodney," he whispered. "What's taking you so long?"

The scientist already probably needed medical attention for the injuries he sustained in the fall, being out there could only make it worse.

_I hope he didn't get another injury_. _No telling where he is out there. _

"Fire's started," Ronon said, coming up behind him. "What does the detector say?"

John sighed and brought out the device. He looked at it and saw a blip heading there way. He smiled, relief flooding him.

"There's a blip coming toward us. Let's hope it's him."

"What else could it be?"

"This place, you never know," John answered, turning his gaze to the wilderness. He scanned the forest before him, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rodney.

He stepped out of the cave, the detector in his hand. He glanced at the device and saw the blip hurrying toward them. He held his breath, looking up. For all their sakes, he hoped it was Rodney. He needed it to be Rodney.

He pressed his earpiece when the blip was close enough. "McKay, is that you? This is Sheppard. Respond."

Nothing.

"McKay, this is Sheppard," he repeated sounding irritated even to his ears. "Respond."

Still nothing. He looked back at Ronon, who came out to join him.

"What's wrong?" Ronon asked.

"He's not answering," John said, worry growing within him. He looked at the detector again and still the blip rushed toward them. "Something's coming, but it's not Rodney."

Catching motion out of the corner of his eye, he looked up and saw Ronon take out his gun. John looked toward the forest and began to back away.

A loud roar burst from the forest followed by a large creature covered in dark brown fur. It stopped and glared at them with red eyes. John aimed his P-90 at the creature as it bared its huge white fangs.

"What the hell is that?" Ronon asked.

"You're asking me?"

The animal was the size of a tiger, but looked more like a bear. It growled at them and stalked toward them, its long tail swishing like a whip. Before they could blink, the creature charged them, its speed surprising John.

They opened fire, but the creature seemed to dodge the bullets. It kept coming, roaring loud enough to rattle his teeth. The creature jumped and John moved back into the cave, calling Ronon to do the same.

The animal landed right where they had been, its claws digging into the dirt. It growled at them, its red eyes glowing.

"Teyla!" John shouted. "Get some fire."

John opened fire, but the creature leaped out of the way. He stared at the empty entrance as Teyla came to stand beside him.

"What is that thing?"

"A hostile inhabitant," John answered.

A loud screech pierced their ears and John winced in pain. He covered his ears and squinted outside. It seemed to go on forever and he thought he'd go deaf from it. He fell to his knees, the pain becoming unbearable. He closed his eyes, wishing the thing would stop.

After a moment, the noise stopped and John removed his hands. He opened his eyes and wished he had kept them closed. At the entrance to the cave was another large creature, its red eyes shining like rubies on fire. His heart pounded.

"It brought company," he said, aiming his P-90 at the second animal. "Think this might be their cave?"

"I don't care," Ronon said, his gun raised. "They're not getting any further."

Teyla tossed the torch at the creatures and raised her P-90. The animals roared and inched closer to them. They opened fire, the bullets kicking up dirt. The creatures jumped back, but they didn't run away. They continued to roar and growl.

"Move forward!" John ordered and stepped toward the entrance of the cave. He continued to shoot, hoping the creatures would take the hint and leave.

One of the animals screamed as a spray of red shot from its shoulder. It only made the animal angrier and it charged forward. A bolt of red hit the creature and it fell to the ground. Its mate roared and swiped at John. Its claws connected, ripping open his jacket and tossing him to the ground. The sound of Ronon and Teyla's guns echoed in his ears as pain tore through him.

"John!" Teyla shouted over the sound of gunfire.

"Get out of here!" He ordered, realizing these creatures weren't going to give up.

He was yanked to his feet by Ronon. They continued to fire, keeping the animals from following them.

"Damn it. That was the best chance to get McKay," he growled, glaring at the creatures.

"We'll be back," Ronon said.

"We're not going anywhere," John said, not wanting to give up the search. "Rodney's still out there. He'll run into those things if he comes back."

"You need to be looked at," Teyla mentioned as they headed into the forest. "That wound does not look good."

John looked at his torn jacket sleeve and the blood dripping from the wound. He already felt light headed, but he wasn't about to mention it. He didn't want to leave again, knowing if they don't find Rodney now, they might never find him. He doubted Elizabeth will let them continue the search.

"We can't leave," he said, allowing Ronon to half caring him back to the shuttle.

"We're not going to let you die from a possible infection," Teyla argued. "You need that wound looked at. You'd do the same for any of us."

John glared at her. "That's what I'm trying to do now. Rodney's out there somewhere. What happens if he's injured worse than we think? Who's going to take him to the infirmary?"

"He's resourceful," Ronon said. "He's a genius, remember."

John shook his head. Something told him he had to keep looking. They were running out of time and he feared they'll be too late if they don't find Rodney now.

~*~

Rodney carried the large rabbit-like animal over his shoulder. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he hiked back through the forest to the cave. The dog had frightened the creature out of its hiding place and Rodney had shot it, sending it crashing into the ground. He had been so elated he'd almost sprained his ankle by jumping up and down. He composed himself enough to pick up the creature and head back to the cave.

The dog-creature he named Liz led the way, running up and down the trail, her tail wagging. He realized the animal was female. Since it looked so much like a dog, he figured it probably had the same physical make-up. And she reminded him so much of Elizabeth. The way her green eyes sparkled when she looked at him. Not to mention the way she never left him since meeting him. He chuckled at the thought. The animal comforted him and he was grateful.

_I'd probably be insane now if she hadn't shown up when she did. _

A cool breeze ruffled his hair and he recognized the season was about to change. The cold weather last night was the first sign.

_Great,_ he thought spotting the cave he had taken shelter in last night. _I hate the cold._

He stopped when the breeze brought with it the scent of blood. He cautiously stepped closer to the camp, his gaze scanning the surrounding area. Blood splattered a nearby bush. His pulse raced as he drew closer to the cave.

Liz growled beside him, the first sound she made since waking him this morning. He glanced at her. The hair on her back rose like spikes and her ears were back. She bared her sharp teeth as she stared at the cave entrance. Something wasn't right and it wasn't just the blood.

"What happened here?"

Dropping the rabbit, Rodney stepped into the cave, his gun ready. The fire was lit and he stopped short in surprise. He knew he hadn't lit the fire before he left the cave and he doubted any animals could do it. The planet was uninhabited by any humans.

"They found me," he concluded. "Then where the hell are they?"

He searched through the cave, but found no other trace that Sheppard and his team or anyone from Atlantis was even here. They had to have gone somewhere.

"The jumper," he realized and spun around. They had to have landed nearby. He grabbed his pack and headed toward the clearing.

"Come on, Liz," he told the dog. "We're getting off this planet!"

Liz hurried after him, a black and white blur racing around him. He tried not to put too much weight on his injury, but his excitement at finally getting off this rock took over. He hurried, but kept himself from breaking out into a full out run. He didn't want to injury it further, but he couldn't keep from rushing through the forest.

He limped out into the clearing and came to a halt. He stared at the empty clearing while the wind whistled through the trees.

"Oh, no," he whispered as he stepped into the clearing. "They had to have been here."

He came to the middle of the clearing and saw where the tall grass had been pressed down. He sat on his hills and ran a hand over the bent grass.

_They were here, but they left. Why did they leave?_

Rodney thought back to what he'd found at the entrance to the cave. One of them had obviously been injured. Injured bad enough to be taken back to Atlantis. The only question was would they return?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Elizabeth stepped into the infirmary, worry warring with anger and frustration. Worry won out when Carson came toward her.

"What happened?"

Carson looked back toward John, lying on the bed. "Teyla and Ronon said he was attacked by some creature. The way they described it, I'd say it was this galaxy's version of a large lion. He'll recover."

She folded her arms across her chest, her eyes drifted toward John. Sighing, her gaze fell to the floor.

"Did they at least find some trace of Rodney on that planet?"

"They found his camp, but he wasn't there. They planned to wait for him when they were attacked."

Frustrated, Elizabeth wanted to scream. They seemed to miss him everytime they searched for him. She didn't want to give up looking for him, but she doubted they'd find him anytime soon. He'd been on that planet for nearly a week and it terrified her she'd never see him again.

"We'll find him," Ronon said, coming up to her. "We're not giving up."

She offered him a slight smile, knowing he was true to his word. She wished she could convince her heart of that.

"Let me know when John wakes up," she said to Carson. "I want a full report from him."

Carson nodded and Elizabeth turned and left the infirmary. She needed to be alone, needed to think. She understood why it was taking so long to get Rodney back. He wasn't staying still, even with an injury. He was trying to survive. That included exploring for water and food. He had to know they were searching for him, but they kept missing him.

Elizabeth entered her office and stared at the reports on her desk. She'd read the report from yesterday's jumper search. They hadn't found him, thanks to the thick forest. They'd flown over the clearing twice, but found nothing. She had thought it strange they couldn't find him in the clearing. That would have been the first place Rodney would have gone once he realized they were sending jumpers to look for him. He'd find a way to get their attention. Something had prevented them from seeing him.

_I'll have a talk with John when he wakes up. Maybe he has some answers. _

Her gaze fell on the gate one story below and her heart clinched. She wanted Rodney back so much she almost expected him to walk through her door. The sting of tears filled her eyes and she closed them. She didn't have time for tears and they wouldn't help find him. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her eyes and looked up to see Teyla standing in her doorway.

"Teyla," she said, sitting up in her chair. "Come in. What can I do for you?"

Teyla stepped into the room and stopped before the desk. "We are doing everything we can to find him."

"I know," Elizabeth said, getting to her feet. "I understand searching for one person on a planet thick with trees will be difficult. I have faith you'll find him."

"But you don't think we will," Teyla said, looking at her with knowing eyes.

Elizabeth's heart sank. She averted her eyes, knowing the Athosian was right. There was a part of her that believed she'd never see Rodney again.

"I want you to find him," she said, turning her gaze to the other woman. "I have to believe you'll find him, but you're right. We've tried three times already and haven't found him."

"We did find his camp, Dr. Weir," Teyla said, stepping closer. "He'll return to it and we'll be waiting for him when he does."

"That's what I hope for."

~*~

Rodney sat on a hill, turning the device over in his hands. There was no way to open the apparatus, except for the tiny slot showing the blinking lights. It was on, probably due to his gene, but he had no idea what it did. Grumbling, he examined the lights.

_That tells me nothing. I need to get this to the lab. _

He growled in frustration and shoved the brick back into his pack. Rain clouds began to move in, bringing with it a cold breeze and the scent of moisture. They needed to get back to the cave before the downpour began.

He stared out over the hill watching Liz run back and forth through the field below. He shook his head, smiling at her antics. She was about the size of a spaniel, but had the energy of a border collie.

_And Elizabeth's eyes,_ he thought wistfully. A dull ache wrenched his heart. He missed Elizabeth greatly and wondered if he'd ever see her again. _Elizabeth._

Sighing, he grabbed his pack and headed back down the hill. Soon it'll be dark and another day gone.

"Let's go, Liz!" Rodney shouted to the animal. She came at him with her tongue hanging out and he shook his head. At least he wasn't alone on this miserable planet.

His stomach growled and he was glad there was rabbit left over. Liz charged ahead of him and he smiled at her excitement. He wished he could be that animated over everything. At the moment, he just wanted to eat.

He arrived at the cave and tossed his pack on the dirt floor. He relit the fire and placed the leftovers over the flames to warm. Liz sat next to him, her green eyes watching him with an intelligence that both comforted and saddened him. It only caused him to miss Elizabeth that much more.

"Hope you like leftovers," he said, bringing a piece away from the fire. He pulled off a portion and tasted it. "I need to find something to use as a seasoning. This is blander than one of Sheppard's jokes."

He pulled off another section of meat and handed it to Liz. She ate it eagerly, nearly taking off a finger.

"Hey, leave me my fingers," he said, smiling. "I'll need those."

She ignored him and wolfed down the meat. Shaking his head, he took a leg off the blaze and let her have the entire thing. She yanked it from his hand and took off to the far side of the cave near a wall. He laughed then turned to his own meal.

Thunder sounded in the distance and Liz growled low in her throat. He smirked.

"It's just thunder," he said. "It's not going to hurt you."

Liz continued to growl, but she moved closer to him. He scratched behind her ear and she quieted. He turned his gaze to the entrance of the cave in time to see a flash of light. A moment later the rain poured down in a shower. Sighing, he finished off the rabbit, giving some of it to Liz.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere until tomorrow," he grumbled.

They both jumped when the thunder reverberated through the cave. The wind caused the rain to come down sideways, some of it hitting the dirt at the entrance.

Despite the noise, Rodney was soothed by the sound of the rain. He moved his pack behind him and again used it as a pillow. Liz snuggled up beside him and he ran his fingers through her soft fur. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He ran through the hallways of Atlantis, looking for Elizabeth. He carried his laptop with him. He had something important to tell her and the proof to back it up. Excitement coursed through him, not to mention desire from the fact he got her all to himself for awhile.

He headed up the stairs, only now realizing no one was around. He stepped into the control area and saw no one attended the consoles. His eyes scanned his surroundings and noticed the entire place was silent.

"Hello?" Rodney called, turning around. "Elizabeth?"

He headed into her office only to find it empty as well. He stared at her vacant chair, wondering where everyone went. Was the entire city devoid of people?

Shaking his head, he tapped his earpiece. "Elizabeth, this is Rodney. Where are you?"

Silence.

Icy fear wrapped itself around him, squeezing his pounding heart. He left the room and went back down into the corridors. He tapped his earpiece again.

"Sheppard, this is McKay. Are you there?"

Nothing.

He called every name that came to mind, but was met with quiet. Fear gripped him, twisting his stomach into knots. He couldn't be the only one in Atlantis. There had to be someone here.

"Where the hell is everyone?"

He spun around and headed back into the control room. He raced up the steps and headed for one of the consoles. His fingers flew across the keys and brought up the life signs detector for the entire city. He turned it on and watched as only one life sign appeared on the screen.

"No," he whispered in dismay. "Where'd everybody go?"

A ping caught his attention and he looked up at the screen. A white dot blinked on the screen in a hallway near the gate room. Elation flowing through him, he tapped his earpiece.

"This is McKay. Identify yourself."

Silence.

He stared at the blip, elation turning into terror. Who was out there and why didn't they answer him? Was he only imagining someone there?

"Damn it," he grumbled and rushed toward the hallway. He stopped in his tracks when he saw who his visitor was and why he didn't get an answer.

"Liz," he said, dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

The animal charged toward him, leaping the last few feet. She hit him in the chest, sending him backwards. He landed on his back, the breath knocked out of his lungs.

Rodney jerked awake. He took a deep breath into his lungs and opened his eyes. Liz's head and paws rested on his chest. She was sound asleep, snoring loudly. A clap of thunder echoed through the cave, but she didn't wake. He closed his eyes, the sensation of being alone slowly leaving him. He stared up at the ceiling, realizing it was getting harder to hold onto the hope that he'd be found.

_I might as well make myself at home_, he thought miserably. _Will they even try again tomorrow?_

He closed his eyes and fought back the urge to panic. He was alive and knew how to get food for himself. He also wasn't alone. His hand found Liz's soft fur and he took comfort in that. As long as she was with him, he had hope.

~*~

Elizabeth stepped into the infirmary and headed over to John's bed. His eyes were closed, but his hands tapped out a rhythm only he could hear. She shook her head and cleared her throat, getting his attention. He jumped and looked up at her.

"Elizabeth," he said, smiling. "What brings you here other than my deadly injury?"

"It wasn't deadly, John," she said, smiling.

John raised his eyebrows and pointed at her. "Ah, but it could have been. According to Carson, if I hadn't been dragged in here, I'd have died of blood loss and infection."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Do I detect some sarcasm in your report?"

"Yep," John said, closing his eyes.

"Those creatures could have killed you."

John opened an eye to stare at her. He sat up in bed, drawing himself closer to her. "That was his camp, Elizabeth. I wasn't going to leave it if there was a chance he'd be back."

"And you might have died in the process," Elizabeth said as calmly as she was able. "How would you have gotten Rodney back then?"

John looked away and lied back against the pillows. Clearly sulking, he folded his arms across his chest. "We could have taken those animals if one of them hadn't tried to carve me like a turkey."

"If you think he'll be back to that camp, do you think you can find it again?"

He looked up at her with eyes filled with hope. A similar sensation rose within her. She wanted Rodney back just as much as John did. Possibly even more so.

"I know I can," he said, determination burning in his eyes. "You can count on it. Just let us go back."

Elizabeth wanted them to leave right now, but John still needed to recover from his wound. She folded her arms across her chest and averted her eyes to the floor. Sighing, she lifted her gaze to his.

"As much as it pains me to say this, you'll have to wait. You need to heal."

John narrowed his eyes. "Damn it, Elizabeth! We don't know what kind of affect that planet is having on him. We have to get him back before it does any kind of damage. If it hasn't already."

Elizabeth sighed, knowing he was right. "All right, but I want Carson to decide if you're going or not."

"Fine, but even if I can't go, I want Teyla and Ronon going."

She nodded, patting him on the leg. "I doubt I could keep them here otherwise."

John smiled and she returned it. Turning away, she left the infirmary, her heart heavy and her emotions in a whirl.

She stepped into the hallway and was met by Teyla and Ronon. Anxiety and determination lit their eyes. She had a feeling they were about to demand they continue their search for Rodney regardless. She decided to head them off.

"I know what you're going to say," she said, holding up her hand to stop their words. "I've already spoken with John. The plan is to continue to search for Rodney."

"Good," Ronon said, his voice gruff as always. "Let's get back there."

~*~

The day rose with last night's storm still raging. Rodney glared at the rain pouring down in sheets. The wind blew some of the rain into his face and he narrowed his eyes. Grumbling, he turned away from the entrance and went to sit by the fire. He picked up a stick and poked at the low flames.

Liz came to lie down beside him, placing her head on his lap. He scratched behind her ears and he swore she almost purred.

"Looks like we're not getting breakfast this morning," he said, eyeing the downpour. "Not unless you want to take a shower."

Thunder echoed through the cave and Liz growled. He smiled and rubbed her head.

"It's not going to come in here," he said.

Liz growled again then laid her head back down on his lap. Sighing, Rodney pulled his pack over to him and brought out the device. He ran his hands over it, trying to find another opening.

_I really should get this to the lab. I'm not going to find anything else this way. I'm just doing this to prevent boredom and get my mind off being hungry. Stupid rain._

He brought out his detector and turned it on. Placing it close to the device, he saw it gave off higher energy readings than before.

_Interesting. _

He moved the detector over the device and found the source of the readings. Strangely it wasn't where he found the lights.

Turning the device over on its end, he ran his fingers over the surface. He didn't feel anything, but he ran his fingers over a second time and found a tiny difference. He pressed the indention in and the bottom slid out.

"Finally," Rodney said. "This planet must be getting to me. I'd have figured that out on the first day."

Shaking his head, he slowly pulled the base out, revealing a grouping of small crystals. He smiled even though they'd tell him nothing of what this thing did.

_Now, I know where to start once I get this thing to the lab. If I ever get it to the lab. _

Grumbling, he slid the base back in place. Thunder brought his attention back to the present. He looked up and the rain still pounded into the earth. Sighing, he put the device back into his pack.

A flash of light split the gray sky. He got to his feet and headed to the entrance of the cave. Leaning against one side, he stared out into the dismal day.

His stomach growled, but he ignored it. There wasn't anything in his pack and he wasn't going to go out in this. He was getting wet just standing at the entrance.

Shoving away from the wall, he went back to the fire. He searched for any leftovers, but found none.

"Great," Rodney said, glaring at the rain. "I'm going to starve."

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. He had to go out into the storm if he was going to find anything to eat. In a couple of hours, he wouldn't be able to even stand. He looked at the rain and a clap of thunder pierced the silence. Liz growled beside him and he reached over to calm her.

"Looks like we're going to have to go out in this," he said. "Hope you brought your raincoat."

Grabbing his gun, he took a deep breath, and rushed out into the storm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Rodney was barely able to see in front of him, but he pressed on. He had to find something to eat. He was already feeling more irritable than usual.

_This is just perfect. I needed a shower anyway._

He wiped the water from his face only to have it return. He blinked the rain out of his eyes and pushed through the forest. Liz bounded ahead of him.

"Don't go too far!" he shouted to her. She bounded back to him then took off again. He shook his head, not able to keep from smiling at her antics.

Thunder boomed overhead and Liz raced back to him. He laughed and patted her head. She stayed by his side from then on.

Rodney wiped the rain from his face again and movement in the bushes caught his attention. He stopped and narrowed his eyes to get a better look. The rustling occurred again and he inched closer. He pulled out his gun, ready to defend himself or take down breakfast.

Stepping closer, the bushes rustled violently and Rodney aimed his gun. The downpour made it difficult to see anything and his heart pounded. He blinked the shower from his eyes. The creature burst out of the vegetation. Startled, Rodney pulled the trigger. The animal was about the size of a tiger, but he'd missed the target.

"Damn it," he grumbled and prepared to shoot again.

The creature roared and he froze. Liz growled beside him and the hair on the back of his neck rose. This wasn't breakfast.

"Oh, hell," he whispered. He backed away, realizing this was what probably had attacked his team.

The creature roared again. He heard movement coming toward him and he turned and ran. He didn't know what was after him, but he didn't want to find out.

"Liz!" Rodney shouted, realizing she wasn't with him.

He turned and saw her standing between the beast and him. His heart turned over, knowing what she was up to.

"Liz, no!" He raced toward her, not wanting to lose his only friend on this planet. He aimed his gun and squeezed the trigger.

The creature roared and Liz growled. He stopped and saw the animal towering over Liz. All he could make out was brown fur and large claws. He aimed his gun.

"Hey!" Rodney shouted, getting the animal's attention. "Don't even think about it."

The beast hissed, showing its fangs. He squeezed the trigger twice, sending two bullets into the creature's fur. The roars pierced his ears and he winced. Liz jumped onto the animal's back, digging her claws and teeth into the flesh.

"Liz!" Rodney cried as the creature rose up on its hind legs, trying to dislodge her. His heart jumped into his throat, watching her hang on to the monster's back.

He shot the animal again. Blood oozed out of the wounds, but the creature continued to fight. He looked around, searching for something that could kill the thing. He spotted a branch long and big enough to use as a weapon. He grabbed it and rushed toward the beast. Swinging the branch, he hit the creature in the shoulder. It roared and smacked him with its paw. Knocked off his feet, his back connected with a tree trunk. He groaned in pain and slid to the ground.

Blinking through the pain, he watched the creature shake Liz off its back. She fell to the ground, but quickly got to her feet. She bared her teeth, ears back. The beast roared and swiped its paw at her head. She jumped back causing the paw to miss her.

"That's it," Rodney whispered, forcing himself to his feet. "This thing is dead."

Lightning flashed and the rain fell harder. He shook the water from his eyes and stumbled toward the beast. Lifting the branch, he swung again, connecting with the monster's side. It roared in pain and turned toward him.

"That's right, I'm more interesting," he said, adjusting the branch for a better aim. "Stay away from her."

The animal roared and Rodney swung the branch, slamming it into the creature's face. The animal cried out and stepped back. It shook its head and Rodney moved between it and Liz. He narrowed his eyes and it bared its fangs.

"I said stay away," he growled. A flash of lightning barely brightened the forest, but he saw the creature's red eyes glow. He held his ground even though his heart pounded in his chest.

The animal roared and came at him. He swung the branch again, colliding with the beast's mouth. It stumbled to the left, blood dripping from its lips. Rodney stalked forward, raising the branch over his head. He brought it down, smashing in the monster's head. It fell to the ground with a cry.

Backing away, he kept his eyes on the animal. "Let's go, Liz."

He turned around and saw another mass of dark brown fur glaring at them. Its eyes glowed like a raging fire. Rodney's heart skipped a beat and he reached for his gun.

The creature roared and Liz charged jumping onto the animal's back.

"Liz, no!" Rodney cried as she dug her teeth and claws into the second creature's back. He emptied his gun into the animal to no affect. It roared in pain and flung Liz off its back. She flew into a tree, yelping.

"No!" Rodney screamed and threw his gun at the creature. The gun bounced off its head and it growled.

He backed away and his foot brushed up against something hard. He looked down and saw the branch he'd dropped. He picked it up, but was knocked off his feet by the creature. He landed on his back, the monster standing over him. He put the branch between him and it. Its fangs were inches from his face and its claws dug into his right arm. He winced in pain, but concentrated on keeping the beast's teeth from tearing into him.

The creature roared and lifted off him. He scrambled out from under the thing and saw Liz on top of its back. She ripped out a piece of flesh. It roared and shook itself, trying to dislodge Liz.

Rodney hurried to his feet and swung the branch at the animal's face. Its cry echoed through the forest and he winced. He took a step back as the creature continued to cry out. Narrowing his eyes, he swung the tree limb and it crashed into its head. It stumbled back and Liz jumped off the animal's back.

Rustling in the bushes behind him caught Rodney's attention. He turned as another beast burst through.

"Oh, give me a break!"

_Why did I empty my gun?_

The beasts surrounded him and his pulse went through the roof. Thunder boomed overhead and he could barely see through the rain. He lifted the branch and looked from one beast to the other. Liz jumped onto the back of the nearest animal and tore into it. Rodney swung the limb into the face of the creature on his left. It cried out and took a step back.

"Stay back," he growled and took a swing at the creature on his right.

It roared and rose up on its hind legs. He took the opportunity and swung at the beast's mid-section with all his might. It screamed in pain and came back down on its front legs. Rodney moved out of the way and swung again.

A growl came from behind him and he spun to see the other creature charging toward him. He leaped out of the way and the two animals slammed into each other. They fell to the ground.

Liz wasn't on the first creature's back. She lay on her side several feet away. He rushed over to her. Her head had struck a rock, blood splattered on the side. His heart sank.

"No," he whispered, sinking to his knees. He ran his hand over her fur, checking for signs of life. A whimper came from her and he sighed in relief. He picked her up and carried her back to the cave.

~*~

Rodney placed Liz on the floor of the cave. He ran his hands over her fur and came away with blood. His heart sank. His stomach turned over at the sight of so much blood.

He shook himself out of his stupor and went into his pack. He brought out a roll of gauze. He pulled off his shirt and pressed it against her wound to stop the bleeding.

"Don't leave me," he whispered. "I don't want to be on this damn planet alone."

Closing his eyes, he willed her to live. He didn't think he'd survive alone on this planet if he lost Liz. She was the only thing keeping him from going insane.

Opening his eyes, he looked at Liz's green eyes staring back at him. He smiled at her and rubbed her ears.

"You'll be better in no time," he whispered. "I'll fix you and you'll be good as new."

He wrapped the gauze around her head, keeping the shirt in place. She whimpered and he looked at her.

"You'll be all right," he whispered, dread filling him. "Just hang in there."

His eyes stung and he knew it wasn't from the rain. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He couldn't crack now. Liz needed him. He wasn't about to let her down.

_Please stay with me. I don't want to lose you, too._

She whimpered again and he opened his eyes. She raised her head and licked his hand. He smiled, stroking her fur. Blood darkened his shirt and his stomach tightened in knots. He turned his gaze to Liz and watched the life go out of her eyes.

"No," he whispered, his voice cracking. "Liz, no."

Rodney yelled in agony and rested his head against Liz's fur. The tears flowed freely down his face and his heart ached. He was alone on this planet and he wasn't going to see his friends or Atlantis again.

After a moment, he lifted his head and wiped the wetness from his eyes. He might as well resign himself to living on this planet for the rest of his life. No one was coming for him and if they did they probably wouldn't know where to look. There was only himself to rely on and he had to make the most of it.

Sighing, he moved to the fire and poked at it to get it to start again. He pulled on his jacket to keep warm and stared out into the raging storm. Thunder echoed through the cave, but he barely heard it.

His thoughts turned inward. Liz had only been with him for a few days, but it seemed like a lifetime. She had kept him stable; made him believe it'd be all right. Without her, he didn't think he'd make it another day.

Rodney closed his eyes and lay back on the dirt floor. He hadn't eaten all day, but he didn't care. The weakness and nausea kicked in during the fight with the beasts. It was only a matter of time before he started sweating, if he wasn't already.

_I'm going to starve. I won't be able to get up to find something to eat. _

Drowsiness came over him and he didn't fight it. He slipped into a fitful sleep.

~*~

Rodney woke shivering. He opened his eyes and saw the rain had stopped, but the day was gray. Groaning, he closed his eyes again, memories clouding his brain. He didn't want to look at Liz's body laying a few feet from him. She had saved him, but lost her life in the process.

_If we hadn't gone out there, she'd still be alive_.

Nausea rolled through his stomach and he was reminded he hadn't eaten. He didn't know if it was the same day or the next day. It didn't matter. He needed to eat.

_Come on, McKay. Get up. _

He pushed himself off the ground, avoiding looking at Liz's body. Taking a deep breath, he zipped up his jacket and headed out into forest. Without his gun he needed to find something to use to catch his meal. He scanned the ground, looking for anything useful.

_There we are. _

He picked up a long sturdy piece of wood to use as a spear. He headed deeper into the forest, hoping he didn't run into those beasts again. He knew he wouldn't survive another attack. He was weak from hunger. Determination was all that kept him going. He shook like a leaf in a breeze and his face had broken out in a cold sweat. If he didn't get something to eat now, he'd pass out.

Rustling in the bushes caught his attention. His gaze moved to his left and he raised his spear. He stood still as he could, eyes focused on the vegetation. He held his breath, waiting for something to burst out.

_Come on. _

A bird raced out from the bushes and he threw the spear. It missed and Rodney growled. The bird didn't fly away, but ran faster into the bushes to his left. He cried out and hurried to his weapon. Grabbing it, he swung at the vegetation.

"Get out of there!"

The bird squawked and Rodney swung again. The bird scurried out of the bushes and ran deeper into the forest. He tossed his spear and it pierced the bird.

"Finally," he grumbled and jogged over to his breakfast. He yanked out the spear and lifted the bird by its legs. It was the size of a quail and gray in color.

"Breakfast and lunch. Wonderful." Sighing, he turned and headed back to the cave.

He started the fire back up and plucked the feathers from the bird. His mind wandered to how many days he'd been on this planet. He bet his team would be surprised he'd lasted a week alone on this planet.

_I bet they think I'm dead by now. _

That thought was sobering. He looked up and realized that was why they hadn't come for him. They'd given up, believed him to be dead. There was no why to tell them he was alive. The gate was in space.

_They won't be coming for me. I'm really alone_.

His heart sank and he closed his eyes. Pain washed over him, wrapping itself in its cold blanket. He'd never see Elizabeth or his friends again. He'd die alone on this miserable planet.

He looked down at the featherless bird in his lap. Should he bother to eat it? There wasn't any sense considering he'd never get off this planet. What was the point? No one was coming for him.

Nausea rolled in his stomach again, reminding him he needed to eat. His instinct was to cook the food or starve. His heart didn't care. He was stuck on this planet with no hope of rescue. Why bother eating? He could curl up, go to sleep, and never wake up.

_Stop it,_ he growled at himself. _I can get through this. I'm not giving up._

Picking up his spear, Rodney shoved it through the bird and placed it over the fire. He stared into the flames, wishing he had someone to talk to. He looked at Liz and his heart ached.

"I'm sorry, Liz," he whispered.

He closed his eyes, trying to push the pain and loneliness away. There was nothing he could do now, except survive.

_It's all I have left_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Rodney stood over the grave he had dug. He held Liz in his arms, anger and grief warring inside him. He didn't want to relinquish her to the ground nor did he want animals to come sniffing around and find her.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered, rubbing his cheek against her head.

He knelt on the ground and gently placed Liz in the grave. He stared at her for several moments, wishing she'd wake up and lick his face. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the dirt into the grave, covering Liz.

Several minutes later, he looked up into the overcast sky. The scent of moisture came to his nose. It would rain soon, again. He breathed in the fresh air, but it didn't energize him. Sighing, he pushed himself to his feet and headed into the cave.

The fire was dying and coldness crept into him. He shivered and knelt by the fire. He picked up a stick and poked at the embers. He tossed the stick into the flames and watched the fire hungrily eat the wood.

He spread his hands over the flames, warming them. The coldness crept into him and he shivered.

_It must be coming into winter on this planet. Great._

He ran his now warm hands over his face. With only a jacket between him and the cold, he needed all the heat he could get. He moved closer to the fire without burning himself. He stared out into the wilderness, narrowing his eyes.

_I wonder if those beasts are still out there. I might need a fur coat._

Shaking his head, he stared at the fire. Thinking about those creatures made his shoulder ache. He knew he needed to tend to it, but he didn't care. The blood had stopped and that was all he was concerned about. Not even the Ancient device grabbed his attention.

Thunder sounded in the distance and Rodney closed his eyes. Another day cooped up in this cave. At least this time he had some food. He looked at the entrance to the cave and saw a wind had picked up.

_Oh, that just wonderful. I'm going to freeze_.

Pulling his jacket tighter around him, he watched the flames dance in the wind. It was hypnotic and soothing. Before long, his eyes became heavy. He moved to lie on his side and closed his eyes.

~*~

Rodney wandered the halls of Atlantis, searching for Elizabeth. There was so much he needed to tell her, starting with how he felt about her. After being so close to dying he didn't want another moment to pass without telling her.

He took the stairs two at a time and hurried through the control room. It was then he noticed the console weren't manned by anyone. The room was empty. He stared, stunned.

_Where is everyone?_

Shaking his head, he hurried into Elizabeth's office. He stopped when he saw she wasn't at her desk. He pressed his earpiece.

"Elizabeth, this is Rodney. Where are you?"

Silence.

He spun around, his heart racing. He ran out of the office and back down into the hallways. He pressed his earpiece once again.

"Elizabeth, are you there?"

Silence.

_This can't be happening. _

He tapped again. "Sheppard, this is McKay. Are you there?"

The corridors were empty as he ran through them. Panic began to build, but he tamped it down. There had to be someone in this city besides him. He headed toward his lab, hoping someone would be there.

"Zelenka!" Rodney shouted when he stepped into the lab. He stopped short when he saw the room was empty. His heart pounded in his chest and his stomach sank to his knees.

"Where is everyone?" He turned around and saw Liz standing before him.

"Liz?" Rodney asked, stepping toward her. "You're all right."

Liz whimpered and ran down the corridor. He followed her, worry building inside him.

"Liz, wait!" He called, picking up his pace.

She led him out onto a balcony. Rain poured down in sheets. Lightning flashed over the ocean. The water plastered her fur to her skin. She sat and stared at him.

"What do you want to show me?" Rodney asked, stepping into the rain. He was drenched in seconds. He bent down to scratch behind her ear, but she moved away. He straightened, staring after her, stunned.

"What's wrong?"

Liz whimpered again and a lightning flash showed blood running down her fur. Rodney stared in horror, his stomach twisting into a knot.

"Liz," he whispered, stepping toward her. She whined then dashed away from him and back into the building. He rushed after her only to stop in his tracks. There was no sign of her. She had disappeared, leaving a puddle of blood.

"No." He was alone again.

~*~

"I don't believe we'll be able to find him in this storm," Teyla said as Lorne landed the jumper.

"We'll wait until it stops then start searching," Lorne said, shutting down the jumper.

"He'll be in that cave," Ronon said. "He won't be out in this rain."

"I hope you are right," Teyla said, turning her gaze to the downpour.

She tried to see the forest through the downpour to no avail. She hoped Rodney stayed inside the cave for his own sake. One wrong step out in this weather and he'd probably injure himself more or worse.

A flash of lightning hit a tree several feet from them. The tree split down the middle and fell apart. She thought back to the last time she was in such a storm. Would it last as long? She hoped not. She sensed the urgency and knew the risk of him staying here any longer. They had to find Rodney and bring him back to Atlantis.

Thunder clapped overhead and she realized they weren't going to begin their search anytime soon. She rested back against her chair.

"I've noticed Dr. Weir is more concerned about Rodney than the rest of us," Ronon said.

Teyla raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "You've noticed that as well?"

Ronon smirked. "It's not hard. With each passing day it gets more noticeable. She won't be able to hide it much longer."

"I'm sure she'll try," she said, turning back around.

"What are you two talking about?" Lorne asked.

"Dr. Weir has feelings for Dr. McKay," Teyla answered, looking at him.

"You're kidding?" Lorne asked, staring at her with wide eyes. "Tell me you're kidding? Him?"

Teyla smiled. "I thought it was obvious."

Lorne cleared his throat. "I hadn't noticed."

Ronon snorted and Teyla laughed at Lorne's embarrassment. The man was clearly uncomfortable discussing other people's love lives.

"Don't worry, Major," she said, offering to ease his nerves. "We're just around more and know what to look for."

"I know she's concerned about him, but I didn't think it was like that."

"It's like that," Ronon put in, humor in his voice.

Lorne sighed. "Then I guess we better make sure we get him back."

"Yes," Teyla agreed and stared out the windshield. "Once this rain lets up, we'll begin our search."

The rain pounded on the jumper's roof being both soothing and frustrating. She wanted to get out there and begin the search, rain or no.

She heard movement behind her and turned to see Ronon head toward the back of the jumper.

"Where are you going?" Lorne asked. "You do realize it's pouring out there?"

"Yes," Ronon grumbled. "I know where the cave is. He's there and I'm going to get him."

"I'm coming with you," Teyla said, getting out of her chair.

"You stay here," Ronon demanded, staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"How about you both stay here," Lorne said.

"I'm not afraid of getting wet," Ronon growled and smacked the door release.

"That's not what I meant! Get back here."

The door lowered and Ronon charged out into the storm. Teyla watched him leave, debating on whether to follow him or not.

"I'm closing the door before everything gets wet," Lorne said.

Sighing, Teyla headed back to the front of the jumper. She caught a glimpse of Ronon rushing into the forest.

"Good luck," she whispered, hoping he found Rodney.

~*~

Elizabeth paced her office, keeping her eyes on the gate below her. Ronon and Teyla had left for the planet over twelve hours ago. With each step the fear they wouldn't find him grew. Her stomach was tied in knots and getting tighter. She could barely breathe.

Last night, she couldn't sleep. She tried to get her mind off Rodney by reading through reports she had left until the morning. It hadn't helped.

_Maybe I should ask Carson for some sleeping pills. At least until they found Rodney. _

Taking a deep breath, she turned to sit at her desk.

"Off world activation!"

Tension mounted and she rushed into the control room.

"Who is it?"

"Teyla's IDC."

"Lower the shield," she said, her voice thick.

The shuttle burst through the gate and rose upward.

She raced up to the shuttle bay, wanting to be there when they stepped out of the jumper. She hoped beyond hope Rodney would be with them.

Several minutes later, she stepped into the shuttle bay. She held her breath and watched as the jumper's ramp lowered. She placed her hands behind her back in order to keep them from shaking. She didn't want anyone to know how apprehensive she was.

Teyla stepped out of the shuttle. Her stomach clenched in anticipation. Teyla saw her and offered a slight smile. Fearing her legs wouldn't carry her much further, Elizabeth stayed where she was. She nodded, though, acknowledging the other woman.

Ronon stepped out of the jumper next, carrying Rodney in his arms. Relief washed over her and she nearly collapsed to the floor then. Tears stung her eyes and she leaned against the wall to keep her standing.

"Rodney," she whispered, her voice nothing but a gasp.

"He needs medical attention," Teyla said, going to her. "Ronon found him in a cave."

Elizabeth nodded and tapped her earpiece. "Carson, they found Rodney and he needs medical attention."

"I'll be there," Carson replied. "Carson out."

Elizabeth turned her attention to Rodney. She didn't stop herself from reaching out and touching him.

"He's asleep," Ronon said, gruffly. "And getting heavy."

She smiled and shook her head. "Carson's on his way." Her gaze roamed down his body when she noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt. "What happened to his shirt?"

"Don't know," Ronon answered. "I didn't see it in the cave."

Noise from the hallway brought her attention to Carson and his team. They entered the shuttle bay and Ronon placed Rodney on top of the stretcher. Carson checked Rodney's pulse then did a quick look over.

"So far, he appears fine, but I'll know more once I get him to the infirmary."

"He slipped down the ravine the first day," Teyla offered.

"I'll check for sprains and breaks," Carson said. To his staff he said. "Let's go."

Elizabeth watched the group file out the door. She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Rodney was home and safe. She wiped at her eyes, got herself under control, and headed toward the infirmary.

Rodney woke to the sensation of softness. He kept his eyes closed and let his other sense take over. He didn't hear the rain. Instead, he heard what sounded like voices nearby. He didn't smell dirt, but disinfectant. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He blinked in surprise not believing what he saw.

"It can't be," he whispered, looking around the infirmary. "I'm must be dreaming."

"You're not dreaming," Elizabeth's voice came to his ears. "You're home."

He looked at her and his breath left him. He couldn't believe she stood before him. This had to be a dream; a cruel one conjured by his food deprived mind. She ran a hand through his hair and he closed his eyes, basking in the sensation. Even if it was a dream, it was one he didn't want to wake up from.

"You had us all worried," she said. "I was afraid we'd never find you."

"Same here," he whispered, looking up at her. "I resigned to living on that planet for the rest of my life."

"It almost was," she said, stroking his hair. "You were on that planet for a month."

Rodney's eyes widened in surprise. He tried to sit up, but her hand on his chest prevented it.

"How can that be? It was only a week."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Time passed differently on that planet compared to here. To us you were there for a month."

Rodney blinked, realizing now this wasn't a dream. He closed his eyes and lied back against the pillows.

"We found a device," he said, keeping his eyes closed. "Did anyone find it when they rescued me?"

"Ronon was more concerned with getting you back," she said, squeezing his shoulder. "He did see a grave beside the entrance to the cave."

Pain welled up inside Rodney. His heart clenched and he found it hard to breathe.

"I befriended an animal on that planet. She kept me sane and helped me find food," he answered, his voice catching. "She died saving me."

Elizabeth ran her hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and looked at her. "We were attacked by these creatures when we were out hunting."

"They attacked John when they found your cave," Elizabeth said.

Rodney stared at her and sat up. "I saw the blood. I went back to the clearing, but they had gone."

"The wound was bad and he needed medical attention. He wanted to go back and find you, but his needed to heal."

"I suppose he's fine now. Considering how much time passed."

Elizabeth nodded. "Carson says you'll be fine in a couple days. He mended your ankle and your shoulder needed stitches. He gave you some antibiotics to fight infection."

He rested his back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

He was finally home.


End file.
